


153. bow

by ro_blaze



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Kama Sutra, Scissoring, Sex Position: Bow, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, ao3 doesnt have actual tags for oracion seis AND IM BITTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: it should have been a normal bath. then meredy slipped.





	153. bow

**Author's Note:**

> take my lesbian daughters and leave me alone yall

It was supposed to be a normal shower.

And it was, until Meredy slipped on the floor and fell into Sorano. Then everything went south.

The two stumbled as they made their way into the bed, a mess of tangled limbs and damp hair. Meredy heard every breath against her lips, felt every caress of dainty fingers against her skin. 

They fell into the bed together, atop the unmade sheets, and Meredy couldn’t contain a burst of laughter.

“You’re such a brat sometimes” Sorano whined softly, but when their eyes met, she was smiling. “I wanted to clean up for once.”

Meredy smiled and untangled herself from her soulmate, leaning over her to press a kiss against her lips. Sorano’s lips were always so soft and so warm, she found herself unable to resist the urge and pushing deeper, prodding with her tongue until she got the access she wanted.

“We both know you wouldn’t have invited me over if you didn’t want to” Meredy said with a singsong voice, running her hands over her shoulders gently and watching the smooth ivory skin move under her touch in awe. 

“Never said I didn’t enjoy your company.” Sorano’s hands came to run over her back and Meredy closed her eyes, sighing contently. “You’re a little pink disaster, but you’re my little pink disaster.”

“I’m still taller than you.” 

Meredy yelped when Sorano tried to swat at her and ducked, then dissolved into wild giggles. Fingers ran up and down her sides, tickling the sensitive skin with determination that never failed to astound her. 

“That’s not fair!” she cried, her voice rising in pitch. She flailed her hands around in a desperate attempt to free herself, wriggling her hips. “You’re a cheater!”

“Everything is fair in love and war” Sorano cooed softly.

And then she was kissing her again.

Meredy forgot all her accusations in the moment their lips touched, a sigh falling from her mouth. Her hands came to wrap around her lover. In return, experienced fingers tangled into her hair, pulling back until her neck arched and their kiss broke. Meredy let out a soft cry, electricity running through her system at the mild pain.

Sorano smirked at her, licking her lips, then dived down to her neck. Her mouth was hot against her skin, leaving behind a wet trail of kisses and bites. Meredy craned her head back to give her more access, eagerly accepting each kiss with that inhuman hunger she rarely allowed to surface.

“Needy” Sorano whispered against her skin, running her tongue over her collarbones. 

“Always for you” Meredy answered, as she had done many times before, then gasped when fingers pushed between her legs.

Her voice drew into choked gasps as pleasure racked through her nerves. Sorano moved her fingers in and out a couple times, her touch rougher than it usually was, fierce. Meredy let out a small growl or appreciation and flexed her legs, successfully trapping her hand between her thighs.

“Brat” Sorano hissed, her mouth pulling into a beautiful smirk.

“Bitch” Meredy bit back, then tackled her down and kissed her.

They rolled around the bed as they mock-fought, laughing and growling at each other. At last, Sorano came victorious and held herself on top, her long silvery hair castling a curtain around them and hiding the soft light from the lightbulb somewhere above. Meredy didn’t really care, breath caught in her throat at the beauty of her lover.

“You put a splendid fight” Sorano cooed, her hands running over her face. “I admit I’m quite impressed. Alas, it’s time you learn your place, little girl.”

And then she was kissing her again and Gods be good, it felt too good to be real.

Soon enough Meredy was lying down on top their small but quality collection of bed pillows, her legs spread apart. Heat radiated from her face, from her body - she found herself curling into the covers for comfort. She watched Sorano walk around the room. A sigh fell from her smiling lips - she could never get over the warmth this otherworldly woman made her feel.

Sorano returned with a small bottle held in her hands. Meredy sat up, eager for what she knew was about to happen, and brushed her damp hair from her face. The heat burned hotter in her core, spreading from the tips of her fingers down to her toes. Her hands reached out to touch her soulmate, only to be pushed away. 

“Down, girl” Sorano ordered, gripping her hips to keep her down. “Now, now, you're going to be a good girl and do as I say. Understood?”

Meredy bit her tongue to stop another wave of laughter and gave a bashful smile instead. She loved the rare moments Sorano tried to be dominant - it sparkled a hidden part in her soul she rarely felt. It made her feel… wanted. Desired.

“Understood” she echoed, giving her wrist a squeeze of measurement. “I'm all yours tonight… “

Sorano smirked and gently pushed her head to the side, fingers running down her throat. Meredy pressed her legs together when she felt pressure against her windpipe - not enough to be painful, but just enough to make it hurt. Her breath grew heavier. A gasp slipped from her lips when, at last, she relinquished her hold. 

“Mine you are, for sure.”

Meredy watched, hypnotized, as Sorano pushed her legs apart again and settled between them, skin pressing against skin. She seemed to radiate a soothing sort of cool and Meredy found it hard to not lean in, eager to calm her own heat. They shifted and moved their legs until they were pressed intimately together, limbs tangled into a complicated mess. 

It took but a small push and Meredy gasped, tilting her head back. When Sorano's hands ran cold against her arms her cunt was burning hot, the soft hairs brushing her skin and making the small muscles in her thighs squeeze. The feeling had her vision turn hazy, her breathing grow heavy. 

“Your face is so beautiful when you're like this” Sorano cooed softly. Her hips gave a slow and gentle roll, pushing them together until there was not even a breath between them. “Moan for me, Meredy. Let me hear your voice.”

**Author's Note:**

> [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
